Violin
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Kazemaru seorang pemain biola berbakat saat kecil, tapi, tiba-tiba ia tak ingin menggesek biolanya lagi. /"Aku tak mau main biola lagi!"/"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"/"Kakakku meninggal karena biola, tahu!"/"Jangan membenci biola, Kazemaru..."


_Kazemaru menggenggam biola barunya. Dingin. Begitu pikirnya. Jemari kecilnya memeluk erat benda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seakan benda itu akan hancur jika ia salah memakai tenaga._

"_Kakak benar-benar akan mengajariku bermain biola?" ia bertanya, sembari kepala mungilnya menoleh dan mendongak pada sang kakak, Masaki._

"_Tentu saja, akan kubuat kau menjadi pemain biola terkenal!" ujar Masaki bersemangat. Ia menyerahkan bow __**[1]**__ milik Kazemaru yang berada di atas meja._

"_Tapi aku tak sehebat Kakak…" sang adik berlirih. Ia menjadi rendah diri di hadapan kakaknya, yang merupakan pemain biola berbakat di sekolahnya. Yang sering menjadi juara di setiap kompetisi musik di negerinya. Yang selalu membuatnya merasa ada sebuah tembok tinggi di antara mereka. Yang selalu ia coba untuk melampauinya._

_Sang kakak tersenyum. Ia paham. Adiknya ini hanya kurang percaya diri. Dan ia sangat membutuhkan latihan untuk itu._

"_Aku yakin, kau adalah anak yang bisa membanggakanku," Masaki menepuk kepala Kazemaru kecil, dan mengusap lembut rambut adiknya._

* * *

.

.

.

Violin

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Pairing:

Ini genre friendship tau! Kagak ada cinta-cintaan!*plak

Sebenernya, sih… ada hint GouenKaze-nya, cuma dikit kok!

Warning:

Little bit! Shonen-ai, gaje, abal, OOC, jelek, alur kecepetan, tak layak baca, chara death, typo bertebaran di seluruh Indonesia –salah- di seluruh fic ini, sangat amat aneh, nista, disarankan menyiapkan tisu sebelum membaca, yang ga kuat jangan maksa, yang ga suka juga jangan baca…

.

Ingat, ini fic OOC, jangan sampai kalian ngamuk karena watak para chara sangat berbeda dari aslinya.

.

_Italic_ = flashback.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia Kazemaru Ichirouta, pindahan dari Kobe…" ucap seorang guru yang mengenalkan seorang murid baru di depan kelas. Murid baru itu menatap murung ke arah teman-teman barunya. Bukan, bukan tidak suka, ia hanya merasa asing dengan lingkungan baru yang ia tempati.

Dalam sekejap, Kazemaru mendengar bisikan aneh di telinganya. Seperti…

"Hei, dia Kazemaru yang itu, 'kan?"

"Benar, yang terkenal waktu kita kecil dulu."

"Tak kusangka ia pindah ke sekolah kecil seperti ini."

Dan berbagai bisikan lainnya.

Kazemaru bisa dibilang sebagai anak yang cantik, baiklah, manis kalau tak mau dibilang cantik. Dengan rambut _turquoise_ panjangnya yang diikat _ponytail_. Serta mata cokelat _hazel_ yang secerah madu. Ditambah poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Semua yang ada di sana tak menyangka, ia bahkan lebih cantik daripada yang terlihat di televisi.

He?

Televisi?

Ya, benar.

Siapa, sih yang tidak kenal Kazemaru?

Kazemaru adalah pemain biola berbakat yang sering tampil di televisi ketika ia kecil. Tepatnya, saat ia berumur lima hingga dua belas tahun, ia eksis terus di layar kaca. Ia dikenal masyarakat sebagai pemain biola muda yang sangat menjanjikan. Seolah ia hanya dilahirkan untuk musik.

Namun suatu ketika, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan semuanya.

Ia menolak tampil di mana pun. Semua undangan konser untuknya, tak satu pun ia terima.

Ia mengatakan, kalau ia tak ingin menggesek biolanya lagi.

Tak ada yang tahu alasannya, kecuali Kazemaru sendiri. Mungkin.

Dan sekarang, ia duduk di bangku paling belakang, paling pojok sebelah kiri, dan di samping seorang pemuda _stoic_ berambut putih tulang.

Entah kenapa, Kazemaru merasa familiar dengan rupa pemuda _stoic_ itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat.

Tanpa disadari, jika ia terus memandangi pemuda itu, tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya. _Sedikit pun_.

Merasa dipandangi, pemuda itu menoleh, "apa kau lihat-lihat!" hardiknya.

Kazemaru tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu merengut, dan menggeleng cepat-cepat.

'Dasar, sombong sekali, sih,' Kazemaru menggerutu dalam hati. Sambil memutar matanya.

"Kemarin, kita sudah membicarakan tentang bab ini. Sudahkah kalian mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan?" tanya sang guru. Kazemaru gelagapan, ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang tugas itu sebelumnya.

"Ah, khusus untukmu, Kazemaru. Aku tak akan mengungkit tugas itu," ucapan spontan guru tersebut –yang baru saja teringat akan dirinya-, sukses membuat Kazemaru menghela napas lega karena selamat.

"Gouenji, bisakah kau mengerjakan soal nomor satu di papan tulis? Aku yakin itu bisa membuat Kazemaru kita ini mengerti materinya," Kazemaru mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Matanya mencari ke segala penjuru kelas, penasaran dengan anak yang bernama Gouenji itu.

Ah, siapa pun dia, Kazemaru yakin dia anak yang pintar, karena telah dipercaya oleh guru untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Dan mungkin, ramah.

Greek.

Kursi di sebelah Kazemaru berderit. Menandakan seseorang yang tadi duduk di atasnya, kini sedang berdiri.

Dan itu, menyebabkan mata Kazemaru melebar bagai burung hantu. Horor.

'G-Gouenji itu anak sombong ini!' batinnya syok. Ia benar-benar kaget, ternyata, Gouenji adalah anak –sombong- yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sangat tidak cocok!

Dan tidak mungkin! Anak –sombong- ini Gouenji?

"Bagus sekali, Gouenji, seperti biasanya," setelah anak –sombong- itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya, terdengar riuh ramai tepuk tangan dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Nah, Kazemaru. Kau mengerti dengan apa yang dikerjakan Gouenji di papan tulis?" lamunan Kazemaru akan si –sombong- Gouenji buyar ketika guru di depan kelas menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ah? Eee…" Kazemaru menyahut canggung, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab kalau dari tadi melamun terus?

"Baiklah, jam pelajaran ini sudah selesai. Kazemaru, kau bisa menanyakan pada yang lainnya…" guru tersebut memotong perkataannya –sepertinya-.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau berada di sebelah Gouenji! Tanyakan saja padanya," lanjut sang guru. Dalam sekejap membuat Kazemaru menatapnya horor –tapi sepertinya guru itu tak menyadarinya-.

'Tanyakan pada anak –sombong- ini? Serius?' Kazemaru membatin, edan.

Huh, kota ini aneh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kazemaru," sang pemuda _turquoise_ menoleh ke sampingnya. Dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut_ dread_ dan memakai…

_Google_?

Hei, dan apa itu jubah?

Oh, baiklah. Kota ini memang dipenuhi orang-orang aneh.

Maaf, bukan Kazemaru ingin mengatainya. Hanya saja…

Lain.

Mereka begitu berbeda dengan orang-orang di tempat tinggalnya dahulu.

"Ya?" ia menyahut. Agak canggung, sebenarnya. Mengingat sebutan 'aneh' yang sedari tadi sempat nangkring di telinganya.

"Namaku Kidou Yuuto, ketua kelas ini. jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanya saja padaku," si rambut _dread_ mengulurkan tangannya. Kazemaru menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum kecut yang menunjukkan tak nyaman.

Oke, sekali lagi. Bukan tak nyaman karena penampilannya aneh. Tapi karena…

Yah, tahu sendiri. Ia masih anak baru.

"Oh, tentu saja," Kazemaru menjawab canggung. Kidou tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Hanya diam. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kazemaru yang kebingungan setelah sesi acara perkenalan mereka tadi.

Kazemaru mengedikkan bahu. Baru saja ia mau membuka bungkus makanan ringan yang ia bawa dari rumah, Kidou tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Ada apa?" Kazemaru mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Kau duduk di sebelah Gouenji, 'kan?" Kidou balik bertanya. Sang pemuda _turquoise_ mengangguk heran. Buat apa orang ini bertanya hal itu?

"Sebaiknya tidak usah terlalu dekat dengannya," Kazemaru menggaruk tengkuknya. Tidak mengerti.

"Dia agak anti dengan musik. Karena kau mantan musisi, mungkin ia jadi agak tak suka denganmu," ah. Jadi ternyata begitu. Ingin memperingatkan Kazemaru.

Jadinya, pemuda cantik itu menyadari, kalau Gouenji adalah orang yang membenci musik. Makanya ia agak cuek pada Kazemaru.

Yah, meskipun agak aneh, tapi orang bernama Kidou ini baik juga.

Mungkin, Kazemaru harus menerapkan kembali teori lama.

'Jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya'.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Walaupun Kazemaru sering mengatai Gouenji dengan sebutan 'sombong' dan yang sejenis dengan itu –tentu saja dalam hati, dia tidak berniat bunuh diri dengan menyebut kata itu secara terang-terangan-, jujur, Kazemaru selalu memperhatikannya beberapa hari ini.

Ngeh, jangan konyol. Tak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada anak –sombong- itu.

Yah, setidaknya sampai ia belum berubah pikiran.

Bukan apa, tapi ia merasa, kalau wajah itu, mata hitam itu, rambut putih tulang yang entah bagaimana bisa berdiri itu, bahkan namanya.

Semua terasa tak asing.

Ia seperti sudah mengenal Gouenji jauh sebelum ini.

Atau mungkin Gouenji itu saudaranya?

Halah, jangan konyol, saudaranya hanya Masaki, kakaknya.

Tapi, sungguh. Semua dari Gouenji terasa familiar di ingatannya.

Namun ia tak ingat, apa Gouenji sesombong itu dulunya.

Ah, itu bukan urusannya. Percuma ia mengingat soal Gouenji lagi.

Kazemaru menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, di persilangan tangannya. Rasa bosan segera menyeruak ke dalam batinnya.

Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya berpaling ke arah…

Gouenji? Tertawa?

"Tidak mungkin!" serunya gila. Sambil menggebrak meja, bahkan. Membuat Gouenji dan teman sekelas yang lain mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Ah, maaf…" ucap Kazemaru canggung. Mereka lalu kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing yang sempat terhenti oleh Kazemaru barusan.

Sebenarnya, sih, Gouenji bukan tertawa. Hanya senyum saja.

Tapi, Gouenji? Yang tidak punya ekspresi itu? Senyum tulus begitu?

_Hell_, sulit dipercaya!

Masalahnya, Gouenji senyum-senyum ketika bicara dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Yang memakai _headband_ warna jingga dan bermata cokelat.

Apakah Gouenji sudah gila?

Atau mungkin…

Ia menyukai pemuda itu?

'Keh, yang mana pun, itu bukan urusanku!' Kazemaru menelungkupkan kembali kepalanya di tangan yang tersilang.

Setelah ia membatin begitu, dan bermalas-malasan kembali, ia mengintip sedikit si Gouenji dan pemuda itu.

Yah, walau bagaimanapun, Kazemaru amat penasaran dengannya.

Terasa tak asing, familiar, dan amat…

'Kalau begini terus, lebih baik aku keluar saja, ah…' akhirnya, Kazemaru memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang kelas. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa penat karena terlalu banyak memikirkan si pemuda bawang –sombong- itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kazemaru berjalan mengitari seluruh isi sekolah. Di waktu istirahat, sebenarnya dari kemarin-kemarin ia ingin memasuki seluruh ruangan. Seperti laboratorium, atau ruangan yang lain.

"Eh?" Kazemaru sedikit tersentak. Ia berhenti sejenak, dan memperhatikan ruangan yang baru saja ia lewati.

RUANG MUSIK.

Sesaat, ia memandangi ruangan itu dengan sinis. Entah kenapa.

Ruangan itu memang agak terisolasi. Jauh dari mana-mana. Terpencil istilah kasarnya. Mungkin karena itu adalah ruang musik –dan biasanya ruangan seperti itu butuh tempat yang agak terisolasi agar ruangan lain tak terganggu-, jadinya ruangan itu terlupakan.

Pintunya pun berdebu. Pastilah lama tak digunakan.

Kazemaru, mulanya tak menghiraukan pintu ruangan itu. Ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang musik yang seperti tak terurus itu.

Hingga kedua telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Suara piano.

Berdenting dengan nada yang lembut. Seolah menyapu seluruh waktu yang ada di sana. Seolah mengarsir perlahan ruangan itu. Seolah menapak halus permukaan keramik yang menutupi lantai itu. Seolah menyisir seluruh udara dengan damai. Seolah…

Ah, dalam sekejap, Kazemaru membatu.

Kepala biru hijaunya bergerak seiring nada-nada lembut yang dimainkan.

Secara tak sadar, tangannya tergerak untuk memainkan biola di udara. Sesuai nada yang 'entah siapa itu ia tak tahu' mainkan.

'Indah sekali…' batinnya, masih memainkan biola angin di udara. Entah siapa yang bermain piano di sana, namun ia merasa, orang itu sangat penuh penghayatan. Indah.

'Ng… ini pasti Chopin Nocturnes Op. 9… **[2]**' lagi, secara tak sadar, Kazemaru tersenyum. Ia ingat, lagu yang sering kakaknya mainkan dengan piano ketika ia kecil. Yang sering ia ikuti nada-nadanya dengan biola. Yang sering sulit ia seimbangkan dari gesekan biolanya dengan dentingan piano kakaknya. Yang sering…

"Akh! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa aku teringat lagi dengan itu!" gumamnya. Tak menyadari kalau gumamannya itu-

Krieet.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, sih."

-sebenarnya telah ia suarakan hampir menyerupai berteriak. Dan sekaligus mengganggu seseorang yang sedari tadi berselimut dalam ketenangan permainan pianonya.

"Gouenji!" seru Kazemaru kaget. Dari tadi, ternyata orang ini yang memainkan piano seindah itu?

Hei, tunggu sebentar.

Bukankah Gouenji itu anti musik? Seperti kata Kidou?

"Kenapa?" tanya Gouenji jutek. Menyadari kalau Kazemaru sedang menatapnya intens. Pandangan mata kelamnya yang dingin menusuk Kazemaru yang tertohok.

"Bukannya kau benci musik?" selesai masa tertohoknya, Kazemaru bertanya dengan pandangan heran. Sekaligus dingin, bermaksud untuk membalas tatapan dingin Gouenji yang tadi.

"Itu. Bukan. Urusanmu."

BRAK.

Setelah berkata penuh penekanan seperti itu, Gouenji menutup pintu dengan keras. Tepat di hadapan Kazemaru yang masih belum mencerna perkataannya yang tadi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Dasar Bawang Sialan!" Kazemaru berteriak kencang. Hampir menendang pintu kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau dirinya masih berada di dalam sekolah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin, setelah insiden seminggu yang lalu, banyak yang mengira Kazemaru tak akan berurusan lagi dengan Gouenji.

Kenyataannya, tidak sepenuhnya begitu.

Setiap hari, di waktu istirahat, Kazemaru selalu mendengarkan permainan piano Gouenji di ruang musik sekolahnya. Secara diam-diam.

Memang, ia hanya menempelkan punggungnya di tembok sebelah pintu, dan tak berniat untuk masuk. Tapi, itu tetap saja terdengar, 'kan?

Lagipula, Gouenji –kelihatannya- tak tahu menahu tentang itu. Karena sebelum Gouenji selesai dengan lagunya, Kazemaru sudah akan pergi duluan dari tempat itu.

Mulanya, Kazemaru canggung dan gengsi untuk pergi mendengarnya. Namun karena ia terpikat dengan keindahan suara dentingan piano Gouenji, ia jadi memberanikan diri untuk mendengarkannya.

Pikirnya, kalau sampai ketahuan Gouenji, matilah ia.

Hanya saja, selain di waktu istirahat, Kazemaru tak akan berusaha untuk dekat dengan Gouenji. Ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Wah, lagu apa ini? Temponya cepat sekali…" Kazemaru bergumam. Lagu yang dimainkan Gouenji hari ini berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Biasanya, Gouenji akan membawakan lagu-lagu Mozart, Chopin, atau Beethoven,dan yang sejenis dengan itu.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Lagunya bertempo sangat cepat. Kalau saja Kazemaru melihat gerakan tangan Gouenji, maka ia akan takjub.

Dan, itulah yang dilakukan Kazemaru sekarang.

Mengintip sedikit permainan piano Gouenji, untuk melihat gerakan tangannya.

"!"

Gerakan tangannya bagai tak terlihat. Seperti bayangan. "Hebat…" katanya tanpa sadar. Dengan sangat perlahan, tentu saja.

Gouenji sepertinya sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Jadinya ia tak menghiraukan Kazemaru di ambang pintu itu.

Yah,_ sepertinya_.

Hingga, permainannya terhenti. Entah oleh apa.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau mau melihat, masuk saja…" sang pemain piano membuka suaranya. Kazemaru tersentak sedikit.

"Eh?" katanya bodoh.

"Kenapa malah 'eh'? Cepat masuk sebelum aku berubah pikiran," masih memainkan pianonya, Gouenji berucap ketus.

Mau tak mau, Kazemaru masuk dengan perlahan ke ruangan itu. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang di depannya ada _cello_. Di samping Gouenji.

"Kau sudah tahu, ya?" tanya Kazemaru sambil merona. Sebenarnya, sih, karena ia malu ketahuan mengintip.

"Seminggu ini kau selalu mendengarku bermain piano. Jelas saja aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh…" ujar Gouenji. Tidak bermaksud menyombong.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kazemaru menyilangkan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Takut mengenai _cello_ yang berada di depan kakinya.

"Seorang musisi memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakimu yang berhenti tepat di sebelah pintu, dan berlari dengan cepat saat aku belum selesai dengan laguku," kata Gouenji dengan wajah _stoic_-nya yang biasa.

'Ah, benar juga, ya… bodohnya diriku…' Kazemaru mengakui kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Diam.

Hening.

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu…"

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu…"

Mereka berdua, mengucapkan itu. Bersamaan. Sembari menatap mata lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Kau duluan," Kazemaru mempersilakan Gouenji untuk bicara lebih dulu.

"Aku harap kau bisa merahasiakan hal ini. Dari semua orang," Kazemaru mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya. Penasaran.

"Urusan pribadi," balas Gouenji singkat. Ia kini membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali berhadapan dengan pianonya.

"Lalu, apa permintaanmu?" kata si pemuda bawang. Tanpa menoleh atau bahkan melirik Kazemaru di sampingnya.

"Maukah kau jadi temanku?" ucap Kazemaru, dengan semangat membara di matanya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"Ha?" Gouenji mengernyit.

"Y-ya… maksudku… kita duduk bersebelahan. Lagipula kau dan aku musisi –walaupun aku sudah mantan, sih-, tidak enak rasanya kalau kita terlihat bertengkar atau tidak akrab," kata Kazemaru canggung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan satu tangan, lengkap dengan wajah merahnya.

Kembali, si pemuda bawang mengernyit.

"K-kalau tak mau, ya, tidak apa-apa!" menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah, Kazemaru memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan itu bertahan terus, hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pelan kepala _turquoise_-nya yang indah.

Penasaran, Kazemaru menatap Gouenji. Yang sedang…

Tersenyum?

'Gouenji si anak sombong ini tersenyum?' ia membatin, horor.

Yah, walau sangat tipis –terlalu tipis hingga Kazemaru merasa ia salah lihat-, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat pemuda yang selama ia berada di sini menarik perhatiannya ini tersenyum.

Eh?

Kazemaru menatap horor. Entah pada apa.

Ia menjauhkan pikirannya barusan. Tentang Gouenji yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tidak mungkin!

"Ha, baru kali ini ada orang yang menyatakan dengan terang-terangan kalau ia ingin berteman denganku," Gouenji menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Kazemaru.

"S-sudahlah! Kau menerimanya, tidak?" kata Kazemaru kesal.

"Heh, kau seperti gadis labil yang sedang menyatakan perasaan pada lekaki pujaannya, deh," ucap Gouenji. Sembari menyeringai. Entah ada maksud apa di balik seringaiannya itu.

"Hei, aku tidak sedang menyatakan perasaan! Dan aku bukan seorang gadis labil!" seru Kazemaru, lebih kesal lagi dari yang tadi.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, kok…" Gouenji tertawa kecil. Ia jadi paham, Kazemaru semakin terlihat manis kalau sedang kesal.

'Apa?' batinnya tiba-tiba.

'Aku bilang anak ini 'manis'?' _hell_, Gouenji kini sudah teracuni dengan pesona Kazemaru. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengatakan kalau pemuda itu manis.

"Yang tadi itu lagu apa?" memecah keheningan, Kazemaru berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Senbonzakura, penyanyinya Hatsune Miku **[3]**. Mau dengar lagi?" Gouenji menawarkan. Kazemaru mengangguk riang. Ia memang sangat ingin mendengar lagu bertempo cepat yang tadi dibawakan Gouenji dengan pianonya.

Gouenji kembali menekan tuts piano dengan piawai. Walaupun lagunya bertempo cepat, tapi gerakan Gouenji tak ada yang salah. Semua sempurna.

Plok plok plok.

Kazemaru bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya. Setelah terpana dengan jemari hebat Gouenji yang sudah selesai akan lagunya.

"Bagus sekali, Gouenji! Mirip teknik kakakku!" katanya, tak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tapi…

"Ah!" ucapnya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kazemaru menahan tangisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Gouenji, -yang _notabene_ ternyata orang yang sangat tidak peka- malah bertanya pada Kazemaru dengan pandangan datar sedatar tembok.

Walaupun ia tahu kalau Kazemaru-

"T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!"

-berusaha menahan tangisnya, dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Ia tak tahu alasannya.

Sama sekali tak tahu.

Meskipun ia, jujur, ingin sekali menghentikan tangis itu.

Dengan tangannya.

Tapi, ia tak bisa.

Dan tak tahu, mengapa ia ingin menghentikan isakan yang keluar dari mulut manis itu.

"Kau boleh ke sini tiap hari. Kalau kau mau, tentu saja. Aku akan memainkan lagu untukmu di setiap pertemuan kita," sedikit menghiburnya, Gouenji menawarkan hal yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia rahasiakan pada orang lain. Tapi tak apalah, satu bocoran mungkin tak akan mengganggunya. Lagipula mungkin Kazemaru bukan orang yang suka menggosip. Berhubung dia laki-laki, -kesampingkan penampilannya-.

"Tentu, aku mau! Kalau begitu, aku akan ke sini lagi mulai besok! Sampai jumpa, Gouenji!" Kazemaru bangkit dan membersihkan celana panjangnya dari debu yang menempel. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Gouenji keluar dari ruangan berdebu tak terurus itu.

Sang pemuda_ turquoise_ menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok. Ia harap, Gouenji –yang beberapa menit lalu resmi menjadi temannya- tidak melihat tangisnya.

Sebenarnya Kazemaru bukanlah seorang yang cengeng.

Tapi, ia juga manusia.

Ia juga berhak menangis.

"Kakak…"

Tes.

Berterima kasihlah pada koridor ruang musik sekolahnya yang sepi pengunjung.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Seorang anak._

_Menggenggam sebuah biola._

_Di depannya, terdapat sebuah piano putih yang besar._

_Ia menunggu._

_Kedatangan seseorang yang menjadi pengiring konsernya kali ini._

_Ia gelisah, tatkala sang pengiring belum datang. Padahal konsernya sudah harus dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu._

"_Kakak di mana?" mulut kecil itu mulai terisak. Persetan dengan konser, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah kabar akan kakaknya, sang pengiring._

_Anak itu memeluk biolanya. Hadiah dari kakaknya semasa kecil dulu. Berharap biola bertubuh dingin itu akan membuatnya tenang kembali._

_Nyatanya, tidak._

_Ia malah semakin gelisah. Menggelengkan kepalanya, anak itu menjauhkan segala pikiran yang buruk tentang kakaknya._

_Tapi…_

"_Ichi!"_

_Seseorang datang._

"_Kakakmu… Masaki…"_

_Ia menunggu._

"_Kecelakaan, dia…"_

_Dahinya mengernyit. Bibir bawahnya digigit keras-keras._

_Ia menahannya. Menahan genangan air di sudut matanya. Agar tak tumpah._

"_Meninggal di tempat…"_

_Tuhan, sekali lagi, anak itu jualah manusia._

_Apalagi, ia masih berusia tiga belas tahun._

_Setelah kedua orang tuanya, kini kakaknya kah?_

"_Kakak…"_

_Kali ini, izinkan ia menangis._

"_Kakak…"_

_Kali ini saja, berikan ia ruang untuk meratap._

"_Kakak…"_

_Sungguh, hanya untuk kali ini, perkenankan ia untuk lari._

_Lari, dari kenyataan._

_Lari, dari takdirnya._

_Lari, dari kerasnya hidup._

_Hanya untuk kali ini…_

"_Kakak.."_

_._

"Ck, mimpi itu lagi. Sial!" anak itu, yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta, pemuda cantik yang sifatnya agak angin-anginan dan berubah-ubah.

Dan itu juga, menyebabkan kepribadiannya ikut berubah-ubah. Jika berhubungan dengan biola.

Sebenarnya, yang tadi bukanlah mimpi.

Tapi sepenggal ingatan masa kecilnya. Yang entah sudah berapa tahun terlewat. Yang berusaha untuk ia lupakan. Yang berusaha untuk ia hilangkan dari ingatannya.

Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin mengenangnya lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Walaupun sesungguhnya, hal itu teramat sulit dilakukan. Terlalu sulit.

Ia tahu itu.

"Kazemaru, kau ikut, ya?" sang pemuda pemilik nama tersentak. Ia lalu tersadar dari lamunannya yang sedari tadi membuat wajahnya jadi seperti orang yang mengantuk.

"Eh? Ikut apa?" alisnya mengernyit. Kidou, si ketua kelas yang sedang berada di depan papan tulis, menepuk dahinya. Ia baru sadar, kalau Kazemaru sama sekali tak menyimak apa yang ia umumkan.

"Kompetisi musik antar sekolah. Setiap sekolah menyumbang satu orang untuk jadi wakil. Hadiahnya dua puluh ribu yen," jawab Kidou malas. Entah apa yang terpatri dalam hatinya, tak bisa dibaca. Ekspresinya tak jelas.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah ada Gou-"

"Ehem. Aku harap kau tidak bicara yang tak perlu, Kazemaru," Kidou memotong perkataan Kazemaru tiba-tiba. Di waktu yang sangat pas, tepat sebelum Gouenji menoleh pada si pemuda _turquoise_ dan men-_deathglare_-nya dengan penuh rasa benci.

Suasana hening. Banyak yang berbisik. Menoleh ke arah Gouenji, menoleh ke Kazemaru, maupun Kidou.

Tepat pada saat itu, Kazemaru teringat akan janji yang kemarin. Bahwa ia tak akan memberitahu tentang Gouenji yang sangat jago bermain piano.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tak nyaman. Diliriknya Gouenji. Dari wajahnya, bisa dikatakan ia bersikap biasa saja. Tapi mungkin, ia kesal.

'Maaf, Gouenji…' batin Kazemaru sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menyadari kalau dirinya diamati, Gouenji balas menatap Kazemaru. Dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Hanya diam dengan wajah_ stoic_-nya yang biasa.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, Kazemaru berpikir.

'Kenapa Kidou bisa tahu?'

"Yah, sudah diputuskan. Wakil untuk sekolah kita adalah Kazemaru," Kidou menutup rapat hari itu dengan keputusan yang bahkan Kazemaru sendiri pun tak mengerti maksudnya.

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku 'kan belum bilang setuju!" seru Kazemaru panik. Tapi terlambat, Kidou sudah pergi ke luar kelas.

'Ck, seenaknya saja!'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Gouenji…" dengan hati-hati, Kazemaru membuka pintu ruang musik. Ia sedikit takut kalau-kalau Gouenji masih marah dan tak ingin menemuinya.

Ada. Di sana memang ada Gouenji. Masih duduk di depan piano milik sekolah. Memainkannya.

Kazemaru mengenal lagu ini. Benar, ini adalah lagu kesukaannya dulu.

Perlahan, Kazemaru melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi _cello_ yang kemarin.

"Gouenji, aku-"

"Kau ingin lagu apa?" ini sudah kedua kalinya, perkataan Kazemaru dipotong oleh orang lain. Tapi Kazemaru sama sekali tak merasa kesal, ia bahkan berpikir kalau itu memang perlu dilakukan, dan ia pantas menerimanya.

"Melt, Hatsune Miku **[4]**," seraya menghela napas, Kazemaru mengatakan lagu pilihannya. Salah satu lagu favoritnya.

Lalu, dalam keheningan, hanya ada suara dentingan piano Gouenji yang menari di udara.

"Kau marah padaku, Gouenji?" tanya Kazemaru setelah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu selesai dengan lagunya. Sebagai balasan, Gouenji hanya diam.

"Ya, aku marah," ucap Gouenji menusuk, sesaat kemudian. Mendengar itu, Kazemaru menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Gouenji. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" kembali, ia bertanya. Pilu.

Gouenji diam lagi. Dalam hati, Kazemaru sedikit menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. 'Bodoh! Kazemaru bodoh!' rutuknya, menggerutu dalam hati dan mengolok-olok diri sendiri.

"Kau harus memainkan biolamu kembali. Di kompetisi nanti," ucap Gouenji mendadak. Sedangkan Kazemaru hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa?" responnya, tak berguna. Berharap pendengarannya salah, dan perlu diperbaiki.

"Aku bilang, kau harus memainkan biolamu lagi saat kompetisi nanti," ulang Gouenji. Menatap mata Kazemaru lurus. Seakan mengintimidasi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tak bisa! Aku tak mau main biola lagi!" tiba-tiba, Kazemaru berteriak. Hampir menangis. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail_.

Ia… takut.

Namun, Gouenji tak tahu, Kazemaru takut dengan apa.

Gouenji gelagapan. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau kenapa?" ia bertanya. Khawatir.

"Kakakku… meninggal karena biola, tahu!" Gouenji bisa melihat dengan jelas, wajah Kazemaru yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Maksudmu?" kedua alis _zig-zag_ Gouenji sedikit mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Kazemaru. Hanya saja, ia yakin, kalau itu benar adanya. Dan itulah yang membuat pemuda cantik ini enggan untuk bermain biola lagi.

"Kau tak akan mengerti!" Kazemaru bangkit dari duduknya. Ia marah, sepertinya.

"Kazemaru, aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu, sungguh!" melihat Kazemaru bangkit, Gouenji ikut-ikutan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lalu maju dan menggenggam bahu Kazemaru untuk menenangkannya.

Tanpa sengaja, kakinya menyenggol_ cello_ yang berada di depan kaki Kazemaru.

BRAK.

Gouenji dan Kazemaru memandangi _cello_ yang jatuh tersebut.

Hancur.

Benar-benar hancur.

Tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Keduanya menatap horor _cello_ yang baru saja hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagaimana ini, Gouenji?" kata Kazemaru ketakutan. Ia berjongkok untuk membereskan kepingan _cello_ yang sudah tak berbentuk itu lagi.

Gouenji menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu…" katanya, merasa bersalah. Ia juga ikut membereskan sisa-sisa _cello _yang jatuh.

Mereka berdua, tahu kalau harga _cello_ sangat mahal. Mungkin tak akan terlalu mahal jika dibandingkan dengan piano, tapi tetap saja akan keluar uang yang banyak.

"Oh, iya. Kompetisi itu…" setelah hening sejenak, Kazemaru akhirnya mau bicara. Gouenji memandang ke arahnya dengan cemas.

"Hadiahnya dua puluh ribu yen, 'kan? Mungkin salah satu dari kita bisa ikut kalau memungkinkan. Untuk mengganti _cello_ yang rusak ini, jika kita bisa menang," Kazemaru menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau ikut, tapi ia merasa, gara-gara ia juga yang merusakkan properti sekolah, maka ia harus menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Ya, sudah. Aku saja yang ikut," ucap Gouenji. Kazemaru menggeleng perlahan, "tidak, Gouenji. Biar aku saja," jawabnya.

"Tapi, aku yang menyenggol _cello_-nya," kata sang pemuda bawang. Mencoba untuk membela Kazemaru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang membuatmu menyenggol _cello_ itu. Aku yang ikut," Kazemaru bangkit dan menepuk kedua lututnya. Tangannya mengambil sisa _cello_ yang hancur, lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah. Dengan mengendap-endap, tentu saja. Agar tak ada orang lain yang melihat, meskipun di koridor itu sepi.

"Di saat itu, aku akan melihat permainanmu yang indah itu…" ucap Gouenji dari dalam ruangan. Kazemaru agak tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menatap Gouenji sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku akan menunggu kau datang…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaah…"

Kazemaru merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Lelah, ia memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar beristirahat.

'Aku bodoh sekali…' ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto di meja belajarnya.

Foto dua orang.

Dirinya dan kakaknya.

Keduanya tersenyum. Bahagia.

"Padahal aku sudah janji pada Kakak, untuk tak main biola lagi. Maafkan aku, Kak. Keadaan yang memaksaku…" ia berlirih. Menatap miris pada foto tersebut.

'Sebenarnya aku bisa, sih, meminta Gouenji yang ikut kompetisi itu. Dia juga menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut tadi, tapi… ah, dasar aku bodoh!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku melanggar janji…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari kompetisi…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalian sudah dengar? Katanya sekolah kita akan diwakili oleh Kazemaru Ichirouta!"

'Bagus sekali,' pikir Kazemaru, sang objek yang dibicarakan, dengan tatapan malas dan kesal. 'Pagi-pagi sudah menggosip. Dasar anak perempuan…' giginya gemertak. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar anak-anak perempuan itu. Tapi, dia masih punya kesabaran.

"Iya! Aku sudah dengar! Dia kembali setelah empat tahun lamanya absen di dunia musik! Senangnya! Kita akan jadi orang pertama yang melihat konser perdananya setelah ia absen!"

'Terus saja mengomel sampai mulutmu berbusa! Aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa, Sialan!' kesal, Kazemaru berjalan dengan kedua kaki menghentak di tanah. Sialnya, anak-anak perempuan tadi malah berhasil menyadari keberadaannya karena hentakan kakinya itu.

"Kyaaa! Itu orangnya! Cantik sekali, ya!" jerit mereka kegirangan. Kazemaru mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Membuat pusing kepala saja. Anak perempuan itu, seberapa tinggi, sih, suaranya sampai bisa menjerit seperti itu?

'Lagipula, aku ini tampan, bukannya cantik, tahu!' ucap Kazemaru dalam hati, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ternyata, seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta mempunyai sisi narsis juga rupanya.

Kini, Kazemaru berdiri di atas panggung. Bersama sebuah biola yang tergenggam di tangannya. Sekarang gilirannya tampil.

"Aku akan membawakan lagu Canon in D dari Mozart **[5]**," gumamnya. Bersiap dengan biolanya.

Ia mulai menggesek biola. Perlahan. Tapi lembut.

'Aku merindukan ini…' kata Kazemaru, di dalam hatinya.

Tentu saja, ia sudah hidup berdampingan dengan biola bertahun-tahun. Ketika itu dilepas, ia pasti akan merindukannya.

Ia tak bisa memungkiri, kalau ia masih ingin memainkan biola lagi.

Ia tak bisa menyangkal, kalau ia masih ingin menggesek biola lagi.

Ia tak bisa menghindari, kalau ia merindukan biola.

Sama sekali tak bisa. Ia rindu biola. Teramat rindu sampai rasanya sesak.

Sedikit banyak, ia harus berterima kasih pada Gouenji. Karena pemuda itu telah mengenalkannya kembali kepada biola.

Gerakannya, meskipun terlihat kasar, tapi sebenarnya amat luwes. Meskipun gesekannya kuat, namun bunyi yang dihasilkan tetap halus. Meskipun agak berantakan –karena ia sudah empat tahun tak memegang biola-, tapi nada yang ia mainkan masih teratur. Sempurna.

Mungkin, bagi orang yang selalu memperhatikannya, gerakan tangannya masih sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah.

Nyaman. Senyaman bunyi halus yang dihasilkan oleh biolanya.

Tenang. Setenang gesekan lembut yang ia mainkan.

Sempurna. Terlalu sempurna.

Gema tepuk tangan membahana ketika Kazemaru selesai dengan lagunya. Membungkuk dalam, Kazemaru berbalik ke tirai dan menghilang dari panggung.

Dengan itu, terang saja ia membawa kemenangan bagi dirinya dan sekolahnya. Hadiah dua puluh ribu yen ia bawa pulang dengan rasa bangga.

Ia harus menemui Gouenji setelah ini. Untuk membeli _cello_ yang baru bersama-sama. Bagaimanapun, uang itu harus ia pakai untuk membeli _cello_ terlebih dulu.

Karena itulah, kaki Kazemaru mengiring tubuhnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang pemuda bawang.

Mata madu Kazemaru yang cantik terus mencari, tapi Gouenji belum juga ketemu. Apa mungkin ia tak datang dalam kompetisi ini?

Entahlah…

Sedari tadi, Gouenji memang belum kelihatan. Tapi mungkin ia ada, Kazemaru juga tak begitu memperhatikan, karena terlalu fokus pada permainannya.

Drrrt-

-ponsel di saku celana Kazemaru bergetar. Ia segera mengambil ponsel itu dengan tergesa. Berharap yang menghubunginya itu sang pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang ia cari.

"Halo?" sahutnya pada sang ponsel.

"_Kazemaru, ya? Bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang_?" balas suara di seberang. Entah siapa itu, ia tak peduli. Tapi dari suaranya, sih, sepertinya ia mengenalinya.

"Oh, tentu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kazemaru menyanggupi permintaan dari si penelepon dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"_Gouenji-_"

Pip.

Kazemaru menatap ponsel itu horor. Tepat setelah si penelepon menyebut nama Gouenji, ia langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan berlari menuju rumah sakit kota. Seperti yang dikatakan sang penelepon.

'Gouenji… ada apa denganmu?' ia membatin penuh kekhawatiran. Ia takut Gouenji kenapa-napa. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ia takut… takut…

Karena, Gouenji adalah sahabatnya. Orang yang menyejukkan hatinya. Orang yang mengenalkannya untuk tak benci lagi pada musik. Orang yang memainkan lagu untuknya di setiap pertemuan mereka.

Dan yang paling penting…

Gouenji. Orang yang mengenalkannya pada biola. Setelah empat tahun lamanya ia begitu menghindari dan tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan biola.

"Gouenji!"

Sungguh, jika ini adalah mimpi, Kazemaru akan memanggil seseorang untuk membangunkannya. Jika ini memang benar-benar mimpi.

Namun, ini bukanlah mimpi. Meskipun ia telah berkali-kali menggosok mata madunya. Meskipun telah berulang kali Kazemaru mencubiti tangannya. Meskipun ia telah memejamkan matanya beribu kali.

Tetap saja sama.

Pemandangan itu.

Ia benar-benar melihatnya, kepala putih tulang Gouenji, dibungkus dengan kain berwarna putih susu. Ia semakin yakin itu adalah Gouenji, setelah melihat Kidou ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Apa… maksudnya…?" ia berlirih. Dengan air mata yang hampir membasahi pipinya. Dengan wajah dan mata yang memerah. Dengan kaki tersungkur dan berlutut, tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya lagi.

"Kazemaru…" Kidou menoleh. Menyadari jika Kazemaru telah datang. Sedangkan Kazemaru masih menatap kosong jasad Gouenji yang telah tertutup kain.

Sesak, rasanya sesak.

Kidou menghampiri Kazemaru, yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Tadi, aku yang meneleponmu…" Kidou memulai bicara. Kazemaru hanya bisa mengambil napasnya tak beraturan. Ia terlalu terkejut.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah sepupu Gouenji. Ia sering cerita tentangmu. Karena itu aku langsung meneleponmu begitu ia kambuh," jelas Kidou. Kazemaru membulatkan mata madunya.

"Kambuh?" ucap Kazemaru terbata. Kidou mengangguk.

"Ya. Gouenji sebenarnya mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru bawaan ayahnya. Dulu sering kambuh, tapi sekarang yang paling parah," Kidou memandang miris tubuh Gouenji. Yang sudah tidak bernapas lagi. Yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Yang jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi.

Kazemaru mengikuti arah pandang Kidou. Yang berhenti di tubuh Gouenji.

"Aku senang, ia akhirnya punya teman di saat terakhirnya…" Kazemaru melelehkan air matanya. Yang sedari tadi mati-matian ditahannya.

"Dari dulu, Gouenji tidak punya teman. Karena menurut orang-orang, sikapnya dingin, sombong, dan menyebalkan…" saat itu, Kazemaru baru menyadari, sedari tadi Kidou telah membuka _google_-nya, dan menampilkan mata berwarna merah_ ruby_ yang indah.

"Tapi, sebenarnya ia hanya kesepian. Hanya musiklah pelariannya," Kazemaru memperhatikan Kidou yang memandangi Gouenji.

Tes.

Air matanya jatuh. Mata merah _ruby_ yang indah itu, meneteskan air mata. Air mata pertama yang dilihat Kazemaru, juga ekspresi pertama yang dilihat olehnya.

"Dia… memutuskan agar tak ingin memiliki teman. Makanya ia tak memberi tahu kalau ia suka musik, dan selalu berbohong pada orang lain bahwa ia membencinya. Dengan begitu, ia harap, tak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya…"

"Ia senang berteman denganmu, Kazemaru. Dan asal kau tahu saja, ia penggemar beratmu. Ia sangat suka bunyi gesekan biolamu…"

Tes.

Kazemaru menangis lagi.

Ia tak tahan. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya adalah teman pertama dan terakhir Gouenji.

"Waktu itu, ia sengaja membuatmu kesal, dan menyenggol _cello _yang rusak itu. Supaya kau mau mengikuti kompetisi musik, dan ia bisa mendengar lagi permainan biolamu…"

"Satu pesan terakhir darinya untukmu, Kazemaru…"

Sang pemuda_ turquoise_ terdiam, menunggu.

"'Permainanmu bagus, tak ada yang berubah dari yang dulu. Karena itu, jangan membenci biola…' itu pesan terakhir dari Gouenji…"

Dan Kazemaru, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

.

Ceramah author:

YES! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! FIC ABAL DARI AUTHOR YANG JUGA ABAL!

Ehem, caps anjlok maaf, ya… hehehe. Saya lagi demam, pilek, dan batuk parah, makanya eror #dhajar

Sebenernya, fic ini adalah fic yang menunjukkan rasa rindu saya terhadap biola. Terinspirasi dari kalimat, 'Jangan benci biola' yang entah saya dapet dari mana, jadilah fic abal ga bermutu ini…

Vocabulary:

1. Bow adalah tongkat untuk menggesek biola.

2. Chopin Nocturnes Op 9 adalah komposisi yang dibuat oleh Chopin. Pada dasarnya, lagu-lagu Chopin untuk piano, tapi bisa juga untuk biola. Dan Op ini adalah salah satu yang bisa dimainkan dengan biola. Nadanya lembut, bagus banget, deh, pokoknya, tapi agak susah diikutin kalau pake biola. Saya aja dulu butuh tiga bulan lebih untuk menguasai Op ini #ga nanya

3. Senbonzakura, Hatsune Miku, ini bukannya mau promosi, tapi coba denger, deh. Bagus banget! Lagunya rame! Campuran musik tradisional Jepang ma musik modern, tapi pake piano. Salah satu lagu kesukaan saya #ga nanya. Temponya cepet, lumayan capek kalo diikutin kali, ya…#plak

4. Melt, Hatsune Miku, ini juga bukan promosi, tapi saya suka lagu ini! keren banget deh!

5. Canon in D, Mozart, adalah komposisi yang dibuat oleh Mozart. Tahu Canon Rock, ga? –anak-anak cowok atau gamers PS pasti tau deh- Nah, lagu Canon in D ini adalah versi asli lagu Canon Rock, yang dimainkan dengan biola. Lagu ini biasa hanya disebut dengan Canon, dan Canon Rock sendiri maksudnya adalah Canon versi rock.

Kalo ada typo, tolong kasih tahu, ya. Maklum author lagi sakit, jadinya ga bisa fokus untuk meriksa typo #plak.

Maaf juga kalo gaje, saya emang ga berbakat… #mewek

Tapi, meski begitu, review, dong…#dsambit


End file.
